Make Me Your Queen
by Bellicose Blue
Summary: She promised herself she wouldn't die, but look at her now. / Fifty drabbles, Glimmer-centric, updated daily.
1. daydreams

**A/N:** _Centuries_ is now finished, so it's onto the next project! By popular request, this series will have fifty Glimmer-centric drabbles in no particular order. Universes may or may not be overlapping.

* * *

She sees a thousand things real and not real all at once: her mother with her throat bared in laughter as she holds a teacup aloft in the middle of the woods; the Gamemakers' leers as she bends over a little too far to pick up an arrow during training; a tantalizing brush of Clove looking back over her shoulder as she flees; the light fracturing into a million pieces as it hits her bow; the Capitol clapping and cheering as she places a heavy golden crown on her head. What's the truth? What's a lie? Maybe she'll never know.


	2. mirror, mirror (one of seven)

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who's already reviewed/followed/favorited this project! I'm not too pleased with the drabbles I've already written, so now I get to write them all from scratch, yay! This chapter and the ones following it will all be set in the same universe, which I'll note in the chapter titles once this arc is fully written.

* * *

Other-Glimmer is her friend, her very best friend. No one else understands her like she does. Other-Glimmer doesn't make her sit perfectly straight in her chair at dinner, hands folded and ankles crossed and lips shut, because little girls should be seen and not heard; doesn't sigh all disappointed when Glimmer comes back from the woods with twigs in her hair and mud coating her bare feet, because little girls should act like little ladies; doesn't shout when Glimmer gets caught fighting again, just tells her, _We'll have to be more careful next time._ Glimmer can't imagine life without her.


	3. mirror, mirror (two of seven)

**A/N:** This project is being majorly sticky for me. I think tomorrow I'll start up the Cato and Clove drabble series (also 50 drabbles, chronological order) and alternate between the two, because I've already got a fair amount of those written already.

* * *

Other-Glimmer is afraid of storms. When bolts of lightning arc across the sky and thunder rattles the house, she dives deep into the corner of Glimmer's mind and won't come out. Glimmer doesn't bother to ask her parents for advice; the most they'll be able to do is send her to the doctor again. "It's okay," she tells Other-Glimmer instead. "It can't hurt you."

 _But it can hurt you,_ Other-Glimmer whispers, cringing with each rumble of the storm.

Glimmer lays a hand on the glass as rain lashes against the other side and smiles at its fury. "No, it can't."


	4. paragon

**A/N:** For Mags.

Picking up this series again! The prior miniseries might stop there, or I might finish it in later chapters, haven't decided yet. As for updates, they'll be as regular as ever, which is to say not at all.

* * *

She is perfect.

It's the truth. No one looking at her would ever disagree, not with that body. And there are many people looking at her. Her heart beats to the melody of wolf-whistles and high heels clacking on the ground. She's used to the staring. People love to look at beautiful things.

People love to break beautiful things, too. So she stays untouchable, with a cool smile and lips that only linger for a bit, for she can't be _completely_ cold, now can she? But it doesn't really matter, since she is nothing less than perfect.

She can't be.


	5. mirror, mirror (three of seven)

**A/N:** And now we return to the Other-Glimmer miniseries! Not really sure how long this one'll run, but I have a 6-drabble series already written and ready to go as soon as it's done!

* * *

She stares at her name printed neatly at the top of the Academy paper and promptly throws it in the trash. Other-Glimmer shrieks and tries to force her to pick it back up, but she's always been trapped inside their mind, and Glimmer's hands stay firm at her sides. Then the pleading starts: _Wouldn't it be fun?_

"We have enough fun already."

 _We'd get to skip school._

"I like school."

 _Your parents would be so proud of you._

And she snatches the paper from the garbage and carefully smooths out its wrinkles, because she doesn't have an answer to that.


	6. mirror, mirror (four of seven)

Years later, when Glimmer dances forward to volunteer for the Games, no one cheering below the stage has any idea that she's not alone. Other-Glimmer is just a reassuring flicker in the back of her mind as a boy with a name more promising than he is bounds up to shake hands with her. His palm is sweaty and slick in hers as they raise their linked hands in the air to the sound of applause. She stares out at the crowd and watches everyone fall in love with her, and Other-Glimmer doesn't even have to remind her to smile.


	7. mirror, mirror (five of seven)

**A/N:** I'm thinking two more chapters in this miniseries and then onto the next!

* * *

Glimmer has never had stage fright in her life, but when the roar of the Capitol's cheering makes her stumble on her too-high heels, she freezes.

Other-Glimmer breaks her bones and slides into her skin and makes her smile at the crowd. _Get it together,_ Other-Glimmer snarls in the silence of their mind, biting the inside of their cheek until they bleed. _Just look at them, baby girl. They're waiting for us to win. And we will._

Glimmer tries to blink beneath the blinding lights of the stage, but Other-Glimmer forces their eyes open.

And how the world loves her.


	8. mirror, mirror (six of seven)

**A/N:** Finally finished writing this miniseries, which has one chapter remaining, and I have the next miniseries prewritten at six chapters, which means I will be updating daily for at least the next week!

* * *

"You took control of me," she says, low and angry, as soon as they're safely away from everyone. "You swore you'd never do that."

 _You needed me,_ Other-Glimmer croons. _You always have._

"I can take care of myself," she hisses, stung.

 _Of course you can. I'm just making it easier for you. Do you really think you could do this without me?_

"Yes," she snarls, but she's not so certain anymore. "I don't need you."

Other-Glimmer smirks at her in the mirror. _Are you sure?_

Glimmer's bloody knuckles drip onto the floor as Other-Glimmer laughs from a thousand fractured shards.


	9. mirror, mirror (seven of seven)

**A/N:** I'm not gonna say thank goodness this miniseries is over, but thank goodness it's over. Tomorrow will start a new one!

* * *

"We're not going to win, are we?"

The words are very quiet and she is very small, shoulders rustling the thin fabric of the blanket she pulled around herself after her mentor left the room, trailing champagne bubbles in his wake. She'd expected a drunken confession of some sort the night before the Games, just not this one.

The price the Victors pay for life is one she can't afford.

A pause. _No._

"What can we do?"

She can feel Other-Glimmer smile, slow, feral. _Let's hurt them before they can hurt us._

And, for the first time, they are one.


	10. golden girl (one of six)

**A/N:** New miniseries, six chapters, fully written and uploaded daily!

* * *

The thing about Glimmer is this: she is not beautiful.

She knows this. She has heard this every single day of her life, smothered in sweetness and hidden by whispers and, in her mother's case, spat right in her face. She fades completely into the background when seen among the other girls, a drab silhouette with no curves and hair like dishwater.

She knows this. But when she passes around a tray of homemade cookies the night before the Reaping and every other female competitor is vomiting up blood the next morning, they let her go into the Games anyway.


	11. golden girl (two of six)

"Oh, I like you already," Cashmere croons, slinking around Glimmer with her stilettos clicking, _tap-tap,_ and her eyes glittering like the emeralds they resemble. She pauses directly behind her, and Glimmer would fidget if the Academy hadn't drilled manners into her like every other girl. "Vicious little thing, aren't you? I heard about that stunt you pulled before the Reaping."

Glimmer doesn't answer, and Cashmere keeps pacing, _tap-tap,_ until they're looking at each other. "I think we'll have fun, you and I." Her smile is cold, a little too nasty to be beautiful. "We'll burn this place to the ground."


	12. golden girl (three of six)

They take her scars, her stretch marks, even the slight roundedness of her stomach, and give her a waterfall of golden hair, skin like silk, and curves so impressive she staggers when she walks, and she loves them for it. She's always known that she would do _anything_ to be beautiful.

But when they go to carve sleek angles on her face, Cashmere stops them. "I can't have you damaging the nerves there," she says, shooing them away with her neatly manicured hands. She strokes Glimmer's pretty new hair and smiles. "After all, we need to keep that jaw intact."


	13. golden girl (four of six)

**A/N:** Guess who _totally_ didn't forget about this. Two more chapters of this miniseries prewritten, at least five standalones also prewritten for various weekly writing goals. Let's get this baby finished!

* * *

She handles a bow and arrows well enough that the other Careers sniff and let her into the pack, but when she stands before the Gamemakers, her gaze does not stray to the targets.

Instead, she takes a sword and greases its blade with a handful of berries, her movements sinuous and suggestive. She is beautiful now, and there is an audible gasp as she smiles coyly before slicing up a dummy like she's dancing. _Poison,_ she thinks as she switches to a mace and paints its spikes red with juice, _give me poison and I'll give you a victory._


	14. golden girl (five of six)

They gave her poison, but not the kind she wanted.

Her skin is rounded with oozing lumps, her eyes bright with delirious fear, her lips stretched to cracking in a scream that never ends.

Men fling their betting slips across the room with disgust when her cannon finally rings. "What a waste," they agree as the screen flashes a photograph of her before the arena, not before the Remake. "If only she'd died some other way- an axe, a knife, a spear- but not like this."

There's a brief moment of silence. Then, "At least that Katniss girl is hot."


	15. golden girl (six of six)

Cashmere clucks her tongue at the screen when she dies. "What a waste," she says to the hidden microphones. She shuts off her screen and leans back in her chair in a stretch that makes her shirt slip up her stomach, carefully angled for the cameras. She knows her brother doesn't agree with her methods, but there are some things he just doesn't understand. She knows this game well. She has played it all her life. And now, Glimmer will never have to.

The thing about Cashmere is this: she will save all of her children, one way or another.


End file.
